


Last Name

by Aero_Erin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero_Erin/pseuds/Aero_Erin
Summary: Something rather important comes in the mail for Yuto that day and it sends him on a trip down memory lane.





	Last Name

 Yuto was standing in the middle of the living room in his small apartment located close to the center of the newly rebuilt Heartland city. His gaze was locked intently on the small piece of hard plastic that he held in his hand, his thumb brushing softly over the subtle bumps from each letter printed on it. He was memorized by it.

Suddenly he felt soft arms wrap around him from behind, pulling him against a warm, familiar body and soon after, soft, sweet kisses littered his shoulder and his neck. “What's wrong, love?” came the soothing voice of his newly wed husband. “You've been just standing here for like 5 minutes now.”

Yuto's lip twitched upward into a partial grin as he peeked over his shoulder into the concerned tomato red eyes of his partner. “Oh... it's nothing really. Sorry. It's just...”

His eyes drifted back to what he was holding; his new ID. “I've never... had a last name before...” he murmured, soft amazement in his tone.

He felt Yuya rest his lips against the back of his shoulder and his hair tickle his cheek as he peered over his shoulder at what Yuto was looking at. “...Oh! I guess that's right! I hadn't really thought too much about it,” he admitted thoughtfully.

Yuto nodded. “I always... wondered what it would be like... Y'know, growing up in an orphanage like I did, most of us didn't have last names, so I hadn't thought too much of it at first... It wasn't until I started school that I noticed how everyone else have one. Some people even had 3 or _4_ names and it baffled me. I thought it seemed like such excess. Why would anyone need that many names?”

Yuya chuckled softly. “I guess maybe it is,” he agreed.

“All the same, I... after a while... I found myself becoming... jealous. Why was it that I couldn't have a last name too? I didn't want 3 names or 4 names, just... 2.” He felt Yuya's arms tighten to give him a little squeeze, though he remained silent, just listening.

“Another kid at the orphanage said to me one day, 'Last names are for kids with parents. You get one when you're adopted; when someone wants you.' So I thought... Oh! Is that it? I could do that. I could get adopted. I was a good enough kid, I felt, and I'd seen plenty of others leave with new happy parents, so it couldn't be too hard, right?”

Yuto gave a soft sigh. “It turns out it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be... After a while of meeting potential parents only to be overlooked by someone younger and cuter than I was, I just kind of... gave up. It was discouraging for an 8 year old, y'know?”

“Hm,” Yuya made a little noise before nuzzling Yuto's shoulder. “There's no one cuter than you,” he interjected, making Yuto crack a bit of a grin. He placed his free hand over one of the ones wrapped around him, stroking it softly with his thumb before he continued.

“After that, I just started locking myself in my room. I felt so frustrated. I thought, 'Fine. I don't need parents then. I can make up my own name.'” he gave a short, humourless laugh, “Maybe it's kind of pathetic, but I remember laying in my bed, gazing at Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon thinking how it was my family since I'd had it for as long as I could possibly remember. So I started giving myself names in relation to it. 'Yuto Rebellion', 'Yuto Dragon', 'Yuto Dark'.” he peeked over his shoulder again to give Yuya a bit of a grin. “As you can tell, I was a very creative child.”

That earned him a bit of a giggle and yet another squeeze. “'Yuto Rebellion sounds like a stage name for a member of a punk band. It kinda suits you,” Yuya hummed.

Yuto's eyes drifted back to the ID in his hand. “When I grew a little older, eventually I just accepted it. I was 11 then so I'd matured enough to understand how the world worked. Or that's how I thought anyway,” he shrugged, though softly so as to not disturb Yuya. “I figured I was old enough then to take care of myself so what could a family do for me that I couldn't do on my own anyway? I didn't need one. I'd decided. Even if potential parents requested a meeting with me, I'd turn them down because I didn't need them anymore. Them _or_ their fancy last names.”

“It was the same year that I met Shun. He was cold and standoffish, but in a way, so was I and for whatever reason, we seemed to naturally drift together until one day we were laughing together and smiling and exchanging tips and news of cool new cards we learned about online or in a magazine or things like that. It was then that I really threw myself into dueling. It was fun and I got praised a lot by adults and other kids. I wanted to keep seeing their smiling faces and especially that of my new best friend who would always duel along side me.”

Yuya giggled, “It's hard to imagine Shun laughing,” he noted and Yuto laughed too.

“I know, but trust me, he did.” Yuto smiled.

“We entered Spade duel school together under the recommendation of our teachers and we both excelled. It was an amazing, wonderful time and I hardly even remembered all of my past troubles about names and things like that. It all seemed so trivial now. I had a good friend and a path of my own in life. I was exactly on the right track for me.”

“Or well... that's what I thought until I met Ruri.” he gained a half-hearted grin. “A sister... I was stunned when Shun told me he had one. I wasn't entirely sure _how_ to react. I hadn't even considered siblings in my equation of family. She was pretty and sweet and good at dueling too... Just amazing.”

“Y'know...” Yuya interjected. “If we weren't already in an _incredibly_ loving and committed relationship, I might be jealous of you saying things like that.” he half joked.

Yuto chuckled and patted Yuya's hand. “No, you're _beautiful_ and _wonderful_ and not to metion _amazing_ at dueling,” he assured him. “Really, there is no one who could possibly compare to you and I'd be an utter fool to think otherwise.”

The earned him another few kisses to the back of his shoulder and a happy little squeeze. “Continue,” Yuya urged him.

The XYZ user nodded and did just that, “One day, Shun invited me to his house. He said his parents had been dying to meet this person who had befriended both of their children so easily so they wanted to have me over for dinner. I was nervous. _Really_ nervous. ...But I still went home with Shun and Ruri that day and I met them. The Kurosaki's. They were... warm... and inviting... and just so kind. We all sat around the table together and ate the warm meal that Mrs. Kurosaki had prepared. I think it was spaghetti or something to that effect. I listened to the friendly chatter as Ruri told her parents about her day or things that Shun did and I answered a few of the polite questions they asked me. It seemed like Shun had talked about me a lot since they knew plenty of things about me already. That was a little embarrassing. I think Shun was blushing too,” he shook his head.

“It was a wonderful evening and when I left that night, Mrs. Kurosaki pulled me into a warm embrace that only a mother could give and told me I was welcome back any time. Mr. Kurosaki said about the same. I was happy, elated, but when I got home that night... I just... cried.”

“Yuto...”

He took a deep breath, then continued. “All at once, I found myself wishing for a family again... longing for a last name of my own... One day I broke down and told Shun about it and he told me to chin up because as far as he was concerned, I was already an honorary Kurosaki. Honestly... it made me feel a little better and I was both happy and grateful that he would say something like that. Though I knew in my heart it was false. It was about as real as when I called myself Yuto Rebellion,” he shook his head. “Still... it was something to hold on to... real or not.”

“When I was 14, the war started and it was awful... and terrible... Kids and parents alike mourned the loss of their families and for a moment, I felt relieved that I didn't have one because it meant I had nothing to lose. Or... I guess that's how I felt until Ruri disappeared and I realized that losing friends was just as painful,” he sighed.

“And then when I met you... and you echoed those same words Ruri had said to me... I felt a new desperation in my heart to protect you too. Because I hadn't been able to protect her and because... I think even then, I had already fallen for you,” he admitted. “So I did just that. I protected you. Even if it cost me my life, I felt it was worth it. It was worth it.”

He could feel Yuya's lips puff out into a pout against his shoulder. “I was really upset about that, you know... Jerk.”

Yuto chuckled. “I'm sorry. I can't say I regret it though. The... saving you part that is. The causing you pain, truly, I am sorry about that,” he gave a sad smile.

Yuya sighed. “Well... you're here now, so I guess it's okay... but I won't forgive you if you do something like that again!” he urged him.

Yuto nodded. “Okay, okay...” Though he knew he couldn't exactly promise he wouldn't. When push came to shove, Yuto knew where his priorities were.

“Y'know... when we finally learned about Zarc it all kind of... clicked. In my head I thought... Ah. So I never had parents at all. Because I was just a fragment... I tried to decide if that was better because it meant now that I, at least, hadn't been abandoned by my parents. I just... never had them to begin with. Yet... I think that made me feel even more empty. Even less whole.”

He paused for a moment before he continued again. “And then... jealous. Why was it that, even though you, Ruri and Yuzu were all just like me, that you were assigned parents? Yugo even had Rin from the very beginning... I won't say that Yuri had an easier time just because Leo picked him up because really, I can't. It must have been awful to be raised by someone who hated you. ...But still I... was jealous. Why was it that I was the only one all alone?”

“Yuto...” Yuya's grip tightened. “You're not alone...” he began. “You're—”

Yuto grinned and shook his head before he turned to face Yuya. “You're right, Yuya,” he agreed. “I'm not alone. Not anymore. I wasn't really ever alone then either when I really think about it, but now... I'm especially not because... I have you.”

He placed his hand over his heart. “You complete me, Yuya... With you, I'm not just a fragment, I'm whole. I'm me. I'm us. I'm...”

Yuya took the ID from Yuto's hand, glancing at it, then back at Yuto. “Sakaki Yuto,” he finished for him. “My husband.” And then flashing him that same bright, brilliant smile that Yuto had fallen for.

Yuto nodded, wrapped his arms around Yuya's waist and bringing him closer against him. “I love you, Sakaki Yuya. My husband. My family... Thank you for giving me everything that I always wanted... and so much more than that,” a warm smile spread across his lips though it quickly disappeared behind Yuya's as he kissed him with such a deep, loving warmth.

Maybe it was all too silly to get so sentimental over a name, but... in it, Yuto could feel safety and warmth and... a loving future that he was ready to carve out together with the man he held in his secure embrace. This new life of his as Sakaki Yuto.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this a lot in a morning haze when I didn't want to get up yet and felt like I really wanted to write it. This is my first time doing a one-shot and not just getting carried away, so hopefully it turned out alright.
> 
> I was supposed to be working on a different fic, but... this was too tempting to pass up. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
